Traditional gas turbine engine layouts necessitate a plurality of oil lubricated bearings spaced apart throughout the engine, and hence require a plurality of oil cavities which contain and feed oil to these bearings. The greater the number of oil cavities required, the greater the cost, weight and complexity of the engine design. Additionally, more oil cavities increases the possibility of potential oil leakages associated with external pipes used to transfer oil to and between the various spaced apart bearing cavities. FIG. 1 illustrates such a typical gas turbine engine layout having six bearing cavities, generally identified as A through F, each of which may comprise several individual bearings therewithin.